


The Sparkly Babysitter

by sweet_rabbit



Series: Gaining Social Competence [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Babysitting, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Keith (Voltron), and characters, except keith is in denial, keith is an angry boy, lance is a sparkly boy, might put lotor in here cause that's how i roll, oh yeah because i get great joy from it :D, shiro is a good boy, which would of course make keith a jealous boy, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_rabbit/pseuds/sweet_rabbit
Summary: “Fine, fine,” Keith muttered. “But know this! I will be having words with you two if this babysitter is in any way a chain saw wielding maniac, ya’ hear?! My baby brother does not need that in his life.”“That’s fair. But the guy does come highly recommended and I think you even share a class with him? McClain, does that sound familiar?”“What the what?”-In which Keith has to fight his little brother for the hand of one Lance McClain... or something like that.





	The Sparkly Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I love little Shiro, thus THIS. Also, this takes place kind of as a swapped universe with my fic Learning Social Competence in that I used the same OCs for Keith and Shiro's parents, the dynamic is of course a bit different, but no need to read it to read this. Here, Keith's dad meets Keiko, they get married, THEN they have Shiro who is not Shiro because his last name is Kogane, thus Takashi Kogane, and his missing limb is a birth defect vs. amputation.
> 
> That's about it, now enjoy Keith's righteous rage and lust.

-

“See, this is unacceptable!” Keith fumed over the phone to his step mother. “The system just disregarding any and all inconveniences they are causing due to their lack of acceptance to other people’s views!”

“Keith, you got Saturday detention for a reason, get over it,” she responded. Her tone of voice indicated very clearly that this conversation was over, and honestly it had been over for close to four days, but Keith was a determined youth who would not settle for such a slap in the face to their family.

“Okay, yeah, telling the teacher to go-” a glance down at his five year old brother gave the teen pause “-fudge themselves because of a completely unjust failing grade-”

“You can’t write every paper about pretend monsters!”

“Scientific oddities, thank you! And for the last time, the subject was on Earth’s layers and so what if I just so happened to mention the Mongolian Death Worm, it made it way more interesting and I like to think I taught that so-called biology teacher something, as well.”

“… You’re still going.”

“Put Dad on the phone.”

While waiting for the more reasonable parent to talk to him, Keith did his best soccer mom impression as he placed his hand on his hip and tapped his foot. Meanwhile, Takashi was flying his toy plane up Keith’s leg, complete with appropriate sound effects.

“Yellow!” Keith’s dad finally answered (there seemed to have been quiet bickering in the background while Keith had been on hold).

“Stop answering the phone like that,” Keith responded. “And talk some sense into your wife that I can’t go to detention, Takashi needs me!”

“No to both of those demands, kid.”

As Takashi changed course for the couch, the enraged teenager could feel his eye twitching at the injustice being committed within his own family. These people who claimed to care about the two boys daring to not only let their child become another victim to the stifling public school system, but to also allow a stranger into their house and expect them to know how to take care of the pure boy that was Takashi Kogane? No, it was not going to happen. There were only so many instructions his parents could leave this babysitter that would apply to his needs, but what about emotionally?

“Oh and Keith?” his dad suddenly interrupted his internal outrage. “If we find out you didn’t go, you can kiss that motorcycle of yours good bye.”

It seemed they had decided to pull out the big guns…

“Fine, fine,” Keith muttered. “But know this! I will be having words with you two if this babysitter is in any way a chain saw wielding maniac, ya’ hear?! My baby brother does not need that in his life.”

“That’s fair. But the guy does come highly recommended and I think you even share a class with him? McClain, does that sound familiar?”

“What the what?”

As if the planets had perfectly aligned (they hadn’t, Keith and his friend, Pidge, kept close tabs on that info), the doorbell rang along with obnoxious knocking accompanying it, signaling only one person who could be behind that door. Keith heard a barely there “good luck, love ya’!” on the phone because the line went dead, Takashi foolishly announcing the he would get the door as he excitedly ran to it, and his own heart beginning to beat so erratically that it was surely going to jump into his brain.

Before Keith could make any attempt at teaching his dearest baby brother the dos and don’ts of answering the door in an attempt at a safety lesson, the deed was done and one beautifully annoying being by the name of Lance McClain stood in his doorway, completely with a blue lion backpack with sequins… huh.

“Hey there!” said the unwelcome reminder of Keith’s sorrows. “My name is Lance, I’m supposed to have a play date with a cool kid. I see that that guy back there has a mullet, so that must be you!”

With that final blow to Keith’s heart, Lance crouched down in front of Takashi. The kid took a bit of a step back while clutching at his shirt, his airplane secure under his other arm. Takashi was the prime example of a wonderful child, no bias intended, but he was on the shy side. And when confronted with the whirl wind that was Lance, it was understandable that he was already not sure about whether or not he wanted to be left alone with this strange guy.

Thus Keith intervened appropriately.

“Yeah, yeah, mullet joke, nice and original,” he sassed. Lance, meanwhile, was still wearing a big smile on his face, his blue eyes shining with excitement, damn him. Once Keith was at the doorway, as well, Takashi took a few more steps to be closer to his big brother. Yes, nobody could get between them, they were tight as hell. “Listen, McClain, I don’t know why my parents thought that you would be in any way responsible enough to watch a child-”

“Probably because I have two younger siblings I frequently watch as well as nine other cousins, all eleven of which I am in charge of at least once every other week. And that’s just the ones that live here, not even counting the neighbor’s kids.”

Well, damn…

Lance’s smile had turned into a Cheshire Cat grin, oddly suiting to his face and personality. Probably because of how cute he could look with cat ears, and that thought reminded Keith that he should really cut back on the anime. In the meantime, there were more important matters at hand.

“Yeah… well…” Nice start. “I think that I am perfectly justified in my concerns of leaving Takashi with somebody who he doesn’t know.”

“You know me.”

“Yeah, I know I’m annoyed by you!” Not that Keith didn’t have a million and one more things to complain about in regards to Lance, but if he wanted to keep his motorcycle he realized he should be making his way to school… on a Saturday, the heathens. Turning to his little brother, Keith explained, “This is the guy who stuffed tiny shampoo bottles in my back pack, he’s sneaky so you should keep an eye on him.”

Takashi nodded at the serious command, and would have saluted but he only had his right arm free and it was a bit awkward to try and lift the stump to his head. So instead, he got a plane shoved up at him, to which Keith took and dropped into his pocket. Ruffling his dearest baby brother’s head, the teen made his way to Lance with a look of intent in his gaze.

Sensing this, Lance finally stood back up and met his eyes with a raised eyebrow, a silent “what the fuck to do you want?” conveyed through the sapphires. Or, no, his eyes weren’t sapphires, they were just really blue. Nothing to spend half the night writing poetry about, that was for losers without guitars. And Keith had a guitar.

Grabbing his keys from the counter, Keith moved to Lance’s side and murmured, “I’m going to be really real with you: I care more about Takashi than can be described in words, so if I hear one bad thing, one tiny comment of disrespect, I swear that I will make sure you're even more aerodynamic in the pool.”

“… Wha-?”

“I’LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD!”

“Oh.” Lance regarded his face before letting his eyes give him a once over, as if calculating the risk involved. “Really insulted that you would think I’d be a jerk to a kid, honestly. But yeah, I can respect that. Have a nice detention, you smear on society!”

Keith could feel the winky smile emoticon at the end of that sentence.

With a smile over his shoulder at Takashi, along with a wave, Keith made his way out of the apartment and thanked the stars that at least his dad and Keiko would be home before him, thus making sure he wouldn’t have to see or hear anything in regards to Lance McClain for the next twenty four hours.

-

“And then, Lance, he got out this bubble gun that had glitter all over it and we went on the balcony and blew bubbles all the way over to the other apartments! It was really cool and Lance even helped me with my aim and so, um, I shot a flower from all the ways across the railing!”

Keith wasn’t quite sure what Takashi was talking about, but he didn’t care. Their parents had dutifully nodded to every bit of information the kid was providing during dinner, complete with knowing looks being tossed Keith’s way. The multitude of glitter gelled pictures on the refrigerator was enough to indicate that Lance was, begrudgingly, a good babysitter and that Takashi had a lot of fun with him, but did he really need to talk so much about the guy? If he could write, Keith would have given him a journal to detail all of his thoughts about Lance in like any healthy teen would do… or child, whatever.

“Keith!” the kid suddenly was in his face, huge smile revealing his missing tooth. “Lance said you two go to school together, right?”

“Yes,” Keith replied, gently moving his brother to sit beside him on the couch. “I said that, too, remember?”

“No, but, um, school in after tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, unfortunately.”

“Can I come? I wanna see Lance again and play more!”

The sounds of their parents lamenting not recording this scene were heard in the next room. Keith was not as amused.

“Sorry, buddy, they don’t allow little kids in my school. It’s just for teenagers, and it’s also not fun at all.”

“But it looks fun on TV?”

“I know, they’re all liars.”

“Even those monster shows you like?”

“No, those are real.”

“Oh… but when are Mom and Dad and you gonna leave again? Lance talked about a lot of cool stuff we can do! Can’t you ask him over to play?”

More barely contained laughter from the kitchen.

“No I cannot.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s a Poopy Head.”

“No he’s not, take it back!” That earned a smack to the head with a pillow. Keith quickly snatched it out of his grip and held it above their heads. “You can’t talk that way about Lance!”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?!”

“Because we got married today and he’s my husband-wife!”

Being completely done with everything, Keith dropped the pillow and left the living room, the sound of cackling and a confused five year old echoing in his brain for the remainder of the night.

-


End file.
